Prehistoric park Series 2
by cocosprite333
Summary: My Vision of what a second series of prehistoric park could be like. All rights belong to impossible pictures.


**Writers note: Hello hope you enjoy! There are probably lots of errors and mistakes all of which I apologise for. 10 years ago to this day one of the best programmes ever premiered on ITV 1. Sadly 10 years on and there has not been a second serie so I thought I would write my own and here it is! All rights remain with the fantastic Impossible pictures!**

 **There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? what if extinction didn't have to be forever? were going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present day to give them a second chance.**

 **this time, Nigel is going back 75 million years to the harsh deserts of prehistoric mongolia to save some of its most ruthless predators.**

 **welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome back to prehistoric park.**

Nigel marvin sits at his desk inside his bungalow reading a book with illustrated dinosaurs on the front cover.

suddenly he looks up at the camera

" Hello there, I'm Nigel Marvin and last year I made my dreams a reality by opening the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, that is prehistoric park!" "so far we have managed to save 14 species of prehistoric animals from extinction and even successfully breed some in captivity."

just as Nigel is about to continue, a microraptor glides over towards him.

"this is Barry he's a species of dinosaur called microraptor." Nigel starts to stroke him.

 **Nigel saved the microraptor as well as a herd of titanosaurs from a volcanic explosion in prehistoric china. since then the titanosaurs,with help from a stowaway troodon have managed to cause a mass breakout at the park.**

"Yes unfortunately there was an incident but like most things here at the park it had a very big silver lining." Nigel pauses as the microraptor takes off. "As I was saying now we have been given a big payout thanks to our insurance allowing us to buy more land for the park and even an aquarium,as well as allowing us to build new enclosures and hire more staff."

 **something head keeper Bob Arthur is very happy about.**

"the park hasn't really changed apart from the extra land." "oh and I nearly forgot as part of the new insurance plan the titanosaurs have been put in a large steel framed enclosure at the front of the park lined with wooden fencing to give it a more natural feel, so they can no longer roam free which has given Bob less work to do." NIgel got out of his chair. "speak of the devil." As Nigel finished his sentence Bob appeared. "Hey Nigel I have just finished the last of the hill pits so you have somewhere to put our next residents." Bob rubbed his forehead as he stopped talking."Oh and Sussanne wants you to stop by the deinosuchus enclosure before you leave to..." he paused thinking."actually Nige where are you going?" Nigel and Bob both started to walk along the bridge of the bungalow."I'm going to mongolia in the late cretaceous period to try and save a velociraptor or two from extinction." "just like old times then." chuckled Bob

"just like old times mate." replied Nigel

 **Just like old times Nigel is heading back to the cretaceous era to be more precise 75 million years to prehistoric mongolia, a location full of unique dinosaurs only found at this point in time. It's here when one of the most intelligent killing machines the world has ever known was in its prime.**

"To house the raptors we have used a design similar to that of victorian bear pits,but with a more uptodate vibe." Said Bob at the construction sight of three enclosures which are placed along the face of the hill. "I came up with this design when trying to find an escape proof home for Rascal the troodon."

 **Rascal catched a lift to the twenty first century from prehistoric texas when he stowed away in Nigel's jeep and ever since has caused the park was until bob had the Idea for the Hill Pits.**

"we have three 'hill pits' at the park, there for the animals who have a tendency to escape from their pens." Bob continued "As you can see all of the pits have no roofing just natural fencing that connects with the hill which we are kinda using as walls,they have sunlight as well as a lot of space because we have dug a large proportion of hill out given the creatures more room to move." "we have a bridge going over all three enclosures which allows us to feed and monitor the animals like the troodon." The camera then zooms in on the troodons enclosure . " Something's just not right with him at the minute though,I haven't seen him since we put him In there." " I only know he's still in there as we have seen CCTV footage of him eating,I'll get sussanne up here to have a look at him when she has a minute. "

 **The Troodon was the first animal to be moved into the newly built hill pits . The next will be the velociraptor that Nigel hopes to bring back from Mongolia, that is unless Bob can move a 6 foot terror bird into one.**

" the Terror Bird keeps digging himself out of his current enclosure, so when I came up with this idea he was the perfect candidate. " As Bob paused he scratched his head." Where was I?" "Oh yeah the terror bird not only is he a great candidate his enclosure apparently will be perfect for any Mongolian dinosaurs due to the sand,so If NIgel decides to bring back any extras I have a pen ready and waiting for them." "And let's face it knowing Nigel he will." And with that Bob went off to bid Nigel good luck and get a van to move the terror bird.

 **Before Nigel leaves for his next mission,he stops off at Deinosuchus dip to see head vet Suzanne Mcnabb who has some concerns about the parks 24 foot crocodile.**

Nigel approaches Suzanne, who is crouching over the bridge looking down at the water."Hey Nigel."said Suzanne still looking at the water."Hi Suzanne, what seems to be the problem." Nigel now crouching next to her."it's the deinosuchus she's acting really strange, she's removed herself from the other crocodiles and is attacking anyone who crosses the bridge." Before Suzanne can finish speaking the large crocodile emerges out of the water and on to the river bank."I think we might be underfeeding her,I'm going to double her meat supply and see if it has an effect." Suzanne now stands up as does Nigel." Hmm see if that works within the next 3 days if not I might know what's wrong, I should be back by then."you off now then?"" Good luck bring me back a present. " giggled Suzanne. "Cheers Suzanne will do!" As Nigel walks off,the camera zooms in on the deinosuchus as it plunges back into the water.

 **With Bob busy with the terror bird and Suzanne trying to solve the park's most recent residents problems. Nigel is off 75 million years to prehistoric Mongolia.**

"Be safe Nigel." Said Bob standing on the viewing area of the holding pens."thanks mate I'll try!" Said Nigel in his Jeep. "Cretaceous Mongolia here I come." As the portal sprung to life Nigel drove through it.

 **75 million years ago the Gobi desert didn't look that different. Apart from the mass amount of dinosaurs.**

Nigel drives his Jeep through an endless desert. "This extraordinary, I have come back to one of the most unusual ecosystems the world has ever seen."" Here unlike anywhere else on the planet the predators out number the prey."

 **Something most people driving unprotected through the area would not be to happy out.**

Suddenly the Jeep stops and Nigel gets out. He walks over to a skeleton of a small dinosaur the only evidence that shows it was once alive is a small bit of skin on its frill." This is the skeleton of protoceratops, or the sheep of the Cretaceous as us palaeontologists like to call them. Nigel picks up the skull from what remains of the creature. "these guys have seriously powerful beaks,they could easily break my arm."He places the skull back into position and walks on." protoceratops is a herd animal,and like most modern herd animals they usually migrate and that's what I think has happened here." he continued to walk on as he said" paleontologists have found skeletons of protoceratops and velociraptor locked in combat, which is good news for us as it means we are in the right place." Nigel stares through his binoculars at the wilderness landscape."I think are best chance is to look for a waterhole that's where prey animals will gather,and were prey goes so will the velociraptors."

 **Back at the park head vet Suzanne**

 **is checking up on the parks stowaway troodon,that's if she can find him.**

Suzanne walks along the bridge peering down into the troodon enclosure. " None of the keepers have seen him since we put him in here." she looks up at the camera man."Unlike the other animals at the park we were not expecting a troodon so we didn't do any research into the species." "I wasn't able to even when Nigel wasn't bringing anything back due to the smilodon cubs, but thankfully they are independent now and share an enclosure next to their parents." A blonde haired woman passes Suzanne a bucket full of meat."thanks Sarah, I'm going to see if this will lure him out." As the meat hits the floor,Rascal creeps out from the foliage in his enclosure."He doesn't look emaciated which is good and hes definitely got a appetite as hes nearly finished that meat,hmm I'm going to have to do some research I think."

 **As Suzanne tires to figure out what's wrong with Rascal, Nigel is about to stumble into dinosaur territory.**

Nigel steps out of his jeep and looks through his binoculars . "wow are first dinosaurs!" Through his binoculars is a small oasis and surrounding it a mass of dinosaurs."This is great news there's several species of dinosaur over there, to far a way to identify of course. Looks like I'm going to have to get a bit closer."

 **For Nigel this is exactly what he was hoping for a lush haven full of prey all Nigle hopes is the predators were hoping the same thing.**

"As long as we keep our distance we should be ok as these guys have never seen humans before so they shouldn't fear us." Before Nigel can continue he is interrupted by a groaning noise. "No need to worry that large dinosaur over there was telling the rest of its herd it's safe to drink here." The reptile is brown with red stripes descending down its back and is drinking with its fellow herd members. "there beautiful there must be at least 25 of them and if I'm not mistaken I know exactly what they are, a species called Gilmoreosaurus, one of the earliest Asian duck-billed dinosaurs they walk on all fours but can use those powerful back legs for a quick getaway if necessary." As the sun beats down on them, Nigel is in his element counting and identifying as many species as he can see. "On the other side of the pond are a small group of homalocephale best known for its flat head which it used for head-shoving contests." As if on cue to young male homalocephale demonstrate. "And to my left are pair of Ingenia a close relative of the oviraptor, this place contains some of the most unique animals of its time." Nigel feels a thump on his legs,he turns integed. "hello little fella." Nigel bends down to the same level as his new found friend. "As if my day couldn't get any better Microceratops!" The small dinosaur grunts at Nigel. "This little guy is fully grown and is a close relative to protoceratops, fossils of them have been found with large herd animals like gilmoreosaurus and homalocephale it's thought they traveled with them for protection.""Going by the colours on his thrill he's a young male in his prime a perfect specimen." Nigel slowly takes of his safari themed waistcoat."I have an idea." Nigel quickly covers the small dinosaur with his waistcoat. "Got you." laughed Nigel overjoyed holding Microceratops in his arms.

 **A breeding group of Microceratops would be a welcomed addition to prehistoric park but first Nigel would have to catch more than one .**

Nigel goes back to the jeep with the Microceratops. "I need to grab the time portal and a pet carrier for this young male give me five minutes." The rest of Nigels crew watched the homalocephale head-shove each other placing bets on who would reign victorious. "The one with the green mark will definitely win." said sam who was previously attacked in prehistoric china. "No chance will be the red legged one." claimed danny confidently. But before sam could shoot back a sarcy comment Nigel had returned. He placed the portal into the ground and activated it. "Hopefully this should work and we will get are first dinos of this series!" He opened up the pet carrier and retrieved the male Microceratops who let out a deep bellowing call, he helped him in front of the portal. "Come on keep calling." said Nigel anxiously. But before long four Microceratops of different sizes and genders started to run towards the portal some on two legs others on all fours all passing through the portal. "Yes we got them!" gleaned Nigel.

 **Before Nigel can get to excited his plan may have gone to well..**

As the last few Microceratops disappeared into the 21st century the head-shoving contests of the homalocephale stopped as both the young males darted through the portal narrowly missing nigel and the microceratops. "What the hell" Before he could finish the female Homalocephale, fed up of getting no attention ran after her male friends. Nigel rolled out of her way. "I think I know what's happened here, the microceratops stay with the large herd animals for protection but in return they alert them for signs of trouble which is why the homalocephale also ran through which is fantastic news for the park's breeding programs."

 **But the homalocephale are not the only animals that Microceratops alerted as Nigel was about to find out.**

Charging towards him was the herd of Gilmoreosaurus. "If Bob didn't like that hes really not going to like this…" A young Gilmoreosaurus ran through to the present hitting the portal with its tail causing it to temporarily rest of the herd ran onwards past the deactivated portal, crushing them with each 1400kg foot that trud on. Once the herd was out of sight Nigel spoke with the male Microceratops still grasped in his hands. "Well that's the portal broken no matter though as I have our backup pair out of the jeep. "I think it's time for a tea break!" "21st century here we come!" As Nigel and the microceratops entered the portal the two Ingenia went back to their business.

 **Although Nigel may not have brought back the Ruthless killers he set out for a herd of mixed prehistoric herbivores is the next best thing.**

Looking down at the holding pens Bob admired the park's latest residents. "oh my Nigel you have really outdone ya self this time." chuckled Bob. "open up gate 2 lads, Ah there he is the man of the hour where were you Nige?" Nigel placed the Microceratops on the ground to rejoin its herd mates and climbed up the ladder to join Bob. " Ah sorry mate a herd of Gilmoreosaurus destroyed the time portal luckily I brought a spare pair just incase." "Thank goodness for that got to make sure we get you a new pair fixed , I will do it after I move these guys into the old terror bird enclosure." said Bob not taking his eyes off the amazing creatures that he would soon be caring for. "How is the terror bird has he been moved yet?" asked Nigel. "I was just about to before these guys came through, I will ask Suzanne to take over here whilst I move the terror bird then I will do some last minute touches to the enclosure before I move this lot in." "thanks Bob I'm going back now and probably won't be returning until I have got what I'm looking for." "okay Nige good luck." said Bob already planning in his mind what he had to do next.

 **With the park's newest residents settling down Nigel is heading back to prehistoric Mongolia to save the last of the Velociraptors.**

Nigel and his team step through the time portal into a lush forest. "This really is the last thing you would expect to find in the harsh deserts of mongolia but 75 million years ago small pockets of forests existed amongst the endless sand eventually get filled in by sand as the sand dunes move but the forest always grows back." A ear piercing screech echoed through the trees. "What on earth was that?" said Nigel looking around him. The silhouette of a small dinosaur can be seen running passed a oblivious Nigel.

 **It looks like something has found Nigel. Back at the park Bob was expanding the Terror bird enclosure.**

Groups of workmen lifted large fence panels and walked towards Bob. "place that over there lads." Bob wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I have just moved the terror bird into his new enclosure, he seemed to like it. Now we're just expanding his old one for our newest animals the enclosure now has a small stream at the bottom of the pen."

He paused putting his hand on his hips. "Once this is done I will go pick up the newbies, it's never a dull day huh." He shook his head and went back to work.

 **75 million years ago Nigel is about to come face to face with his stalker.**

As the screaming got closer Nigel and his crew climbed onto a large rock that sat on the left side of the forest clearing.

"What on earth is that?" Nigel put looked through his binoculars to see three small green feathered dinosaurs running through the forest path. "If I'm not mistaken that's a pack of velociraptors!" Nigel said ecstatically.

As the raptors came closer it grew apparent what they were running from. A large grey theropod with small spikes running down its head to its tail.

" Oh my that's alectrosaurus! I thought these went extinct about a million years ago."

 **The Alectrosaurus is very much alive and is hunting down Nigel's target that is of course if he can stop it.**

"I need to act fast or those raptors won't stand a chance!" said Nigel jumping from the rock.

"This is gonna be a massive risk but if it saves velociraptor from extinction I'm in." Nigel put the rods of the time portal down into the ancient soil. "Hopefully the raptors will run straight through, look here they come there a lot bigger than their fossils."

The three raptors ran in a triangular format. The Alectrosaurus grew closer, every now and then letting out a huge roar. As the Alectrosaurus gained up on the raptor on the left side the front slowed down allowing the right to take lead. The raptor on the right side was the first to go through the portal shortly followed by the left. The previous lead raptor stopped in its tracks and jumped at the Alectrosaurus stabbing its eye with its Alectrosaurus simply crushed it with its mighty jaws. The raptor let out one final groan.

"No!" shouted Nigel devastated by this fatal blow. "The Alectrosaurus has got what he wanted now so he shouldn't follow us back to prehistoric park."

 **Although Nigel was unable to bring a full pack of velociraptors back to the park, two raptors are better than none. Back at the park Suzanne was about to receive a surprise.**

Suzanne was situated in the holding is surrounded by the various dinosaurs from the mongolian lake. The young Gilmoreosaurus is in a cattle cage Suzanne is beside it. "I'm just giving a health check on a newest dinosaurs."

The Gilmoreosaurus groaned as Suzanne took a blood sample. "We always take a blood sample for any of the new animals so we get a better understanding of them and their DNA."

"We can learn a lot from their DNA like the animals bloodline which is important if we are going to start a breeding program which hopefully we can with the Microceratops and the Homalocephala ."

"This ones good to go just the second male Homalocephale now." said Suzanne to someone off camera. The cattle cage released the female Gilmoreosaurus which ran straight into a pickup truck which would take the dinosaur to its new enclosure.

Before Suzanne could complete her health check on the Male Gilmoreosaurus the portal came to life which could only mean one thing. "open holding pen two now!" screamed suzanne.

The two raptors ran through into the holding pen, only stopping momentarily to grow at the already spooked Homalocephale . Nigel followed after them.

"Yes I got them and just In the nick of time to-" before Nigel could finish the Alectrosaurus head smashed through the portal its body following. "Nobody move a muscle" said Nigel the words creeping out from his closed mouth.

The Alectrosaurus let out a massive roar covering Nigel in its saliva. Not even a meter between them Nigel stood still hoping someone would dart it and dart it quickly.

Testing Nigel It released another roar this time louder, so loud Nigel fell over giving his game away. The Alectrosaurus went in for the kill but stopped in its tracks when it heard a bigger meaner roar coming all the way from hill. "Matilda." whispered Nigel very relieved.

Knowing there was bigger predators around the Alectrosaurus ran back through the portal. "that was close." Laughed Nigel. "A bit to close for me." added Suzanne.

 **With the panic over Nigel checks up on the park's newest residents.**

Bob opens the door to the pick up truck releasing the Homalocephale into their shared enclosure. Nigel and suzanne join him.

"There marvelous I never got a proper look at them all before." said Nigel gazing in at the setting creatures. " They make great additions to the park." added Bob.

"I will have the results back tomorrow to see if we can start a breeding program from these guys." said Suzanne. "fingers crossed then. A breeding herd of mixed species cretaceous era dinosaurs would be fantastic for the park" Said Nigel excitedly.

"Suzanne did you find out what was wrong with Rascal?" asked Bob. " After a lot of research on these species it looks like rascals problem is hes lonely. In the wild troddon would have lived

just like modern day wolves in social groups, hes obviously finding single life hard." Answered Suzanne.

"So looks like I have my next target then. A friend for Rascal. " just as Nigel had finished talking Bob gulped very loudly. " by heck Nigel how on earth am I gonna cope with another one." Panicked Bob. Both Suzanne and Nigel started to laugh.

 **Just as the park is getting back to normal Suzanne makes a shocking discovery.**

Suzanne is looking down into the raptor enclosure as Nigel arrives in his jeep. "Hi Suzanne what's up." Said Nigel stepping out of the vehicle and walking along the bridge towards Suzanne. "We have a bit of a situation involving are new guests." Suzanne gestured to the dinosaurs below them.

 **It looks like the park's newest residents are not all they seem.**

"Unfortunately the velociraptors we rescued are not actually velociraptors" sighed Nigel in his bungalow. He turned a page in his book of dinosaurs which showed a picture identical to the raptors nigel had rescued."There not velociraptors but actually a species of troodon called saurornithoides. You can see that there bigger than velociraptor but share a similar resemblance so it's lucky suzanne discovered this whilst she was researching troodons." explained Nigel. "Even though they were not the animal I was looking for a pair of saurornithoides make a great edition to the park." "We maybe able to shoot two birds with one stone with these guys, not only will we have a pair of saurornithoides but we may be able to introduce them to rascle." Added Suzanne who had entered the bungalow. "It's worth a shot I guess, I mean it worked for Martha ." said Nigel as he prepared to go back to mongolia.

 **With the saurornithoides turning out to be just saurornithoides Nigel is heading back 75 million years to prehistoric mongolia for the final time to see if he can save the last velociraptors from extinction.**

As Nigel and his crew stepped through the portal it was clear the weather had changed since their last visit. Black clouds loomed over the landscape of prehistoric mongolia. Rain hit hard at the small jungle situated between two sun dumes. "This is bad news for us". Said nigel with a look of fear in his eyes. "We have come back to a time where the rainy season has hit hard which has resulted in this." He looked up at the black mass of cloud as blue streaks of lightning crackled wildy. " Which could lead to sand storms which is something we really don't want as this whole pocket of jungle could be consumed by sand which is why we need to get out of here fast." The crew took the time portal with them as Nigel lead the way through the vegetation.

 **Nigel's worst fear has come true, heading his way is a sand storm that will suffocate the forest.**

"If we can get to hire ground we might be able to spot some raptors." said Nigel to his crew trying to get his voice heard over the sound of the storm. A loud cry could be heard coming from the edge of the forest. "What on earth was that?" asked a puzzled Nigel. Ben one of Nigels crew was standing on the large boulder Nigel stood on earlier. "Nigel we have a sandstorm coming our way we need to move now!" cried ben. "Looks like we will have to make our way the edge of the forest it's the only way out now". Added ben as he started to catch up with nigel. "ok, we need to move quick." ordered Nigel.

 **Back at the park Bob and Suzanne are about to introduce rascle to his mongolian Cousins.**

Suzanne stood over Rascal's enclosure as Bob lowered down the transport unit containing the two saurornithoides. Rascal emerged from the thick foliage and approached the unit. "He is definitely intrigued.""Just in case we have any problems though I have a hose on stand by." Bob looked over at Suzanne waiting for her to give him the orders to release the saurornithoides from the travel unit." I think we're good to go now Bob." said Suzanne looking tense. Bob started to press the button that unlocked the unit releasing the saurornithoides brothers. Rascal immediately snapped at them reducing them both to cower in the corner. "Do you want me use the hose?" asked Bob. "No this is going well so far they are establishing a hierarchy." Replied Suzanne as she watched Rascal and the saurornithoides brothers communicate through chirping noises.

 **Back in prehistoric Mongolia Nigel is about to see the effects of the rainy season.**

We see Nigel and his crew running from the oncoming sandstorm. Behind them we see the two Ingenia from earlier also trying to escape the wrath of the sand. In the corner of his eye Nigel sees the male Ingenia pick up a small bird in its beak. "It really is survival of the fittest in this place." He remarks as he reaches the edge of the forest which sits in between two sand dunes. "We need to climb up this dune before this fills in" For the first time Nigel started to doubt if he would be able to save his target from extinction. As the rest of his crew made it out of the jungle and started to climb up the dune so did the pair of Ingenia. "Hang on a minute that's not a bird in its mouth its a hatchling". Nigel was right situated by its between the beaks of the male ingenia was a fluffy hatchling."Oviratorids are thought to be great parents to their young, what I think has happened here is there nest site was in the forest but the sandstorm has pushed them out leaving them with the one chick." The scarlet blue feathers of the Ingenia were covered in sand as they reached the top of the dune."come on guys we better follow suit before this place gets filled in." Ordered Nigel. Just as Nigel's crew was about to climb the dune a large reptile appeared from nowhere and rolled down the dune at a high speed leaving a bloody trail rolling through the sand. "What on earth?" asked a Puzzled Nigel. The reptile appeared to be a bull Gilmoreosaurus it was covered in blood which was pouring from its neck. On its back clawed another dinosaur this time a small orange feathered dinosaur the size of the silhouette that ran behind Nigel earlier. "Yes! that's Velociraptor! This time I'm sure of it" Nigel was overjoyed.

 **It looks like the velociraptor has found Nigel.**

Three more Velociraptors made there way down the sand dune, snapping at nigel's crew as they did. Two of them had dark red feathers on their heads and tail. "We are dangerously close to them." panicked Nigel. "But it's worth the risk they are so beautiful, They are more focused on their kill right now which is good news for us not so good news for the poor Gilmoreosaurus."" unfortunately he has lost to much blood for me to save him." Before Nigel could finish speaking the screeching sound of the sand storm grew louder and as it did the Gilmoreosaurus took his last breath. "We need to get out of here now" said Nigel watching the forest being consumed by the sand storm. "It's never a good Idea to interrupt predators whilst their eating but we really don't have a choice." Nigel placed the portal stumps near the raptors kill. The portal flared to life startling the pack of velociraptors. The smallest of the raptors approached the portal and started to make aggressive noises to it. "Its just testing the portal out." Said Nigel watching as the sand dune started to collapse." This is really bad news if the dune collapses now whilst the sand storm is seconds away the raptors will have no chance."

 **With the sand dunes collapsing on top of him and a sandstorm kicking off around him Nigel will have to act fast if he wants to save velociraptor from extinction.**

"Guys can you go back to the park and tell Bob to bring a large piece of meat on a rope, Tell him like he would If the terror bird escapes but tell him to double the meat's size." Ordered Nigel to his crew. "And please hurry we don't have much time." Nigel's team made their way back to the 21st century. Nigel looked out at the last remaining trees of the forest whilst keeping an eye on the raptors as they fed. "I really feel for any of the poor animals that didn't make it out of the forest." As if on que the Alectrosaurus from earlier charged out of the forest towards Nigel and the raptors.

 **The sandstorm has just evicted the forrest's last resident the Alectrosaurus and it's not very happy about it.**

The Alectrosaurus roared at the raptors charging at the leader of the pack head on, knocking him into the sand dune. Nigel was finding it hard to see as the sand around him filled the air. Nigel looked at were the male had been knocked down all he could see was a heap of sand. "Oh no!" cried Nigel "we are a raptor down." The sand was making it increasingly hard to see and the thunder made it hard to hear. Nigel could make out the body of the dominant female and the two lower ranking raptors surrounding the Alectrosaurus. As the sand started to spin faster Nigel could no longer make out the Alectrosaurus nor the raptors. A huge chunk of meat came hurtling out of the portal.

 **If Nigel wants to survive the sandstorm he will have to get back to the park now. But in doing so will risk saving the velociraptor from extinction.**

"Here goes Nothing!" shouted Nigel over the roar of thunder. Nigel through the meat into the sand filled air were the raptors were feasting just moments ago. All that could be seen was sand spiralling out of control in the air with small flashes of lighting in the background. "I'm sorry" sighed Nigel as he turned his back on prehistoric mongolia.

Going through the portal Nigel fell to the floor coughing as he wiped sand from his eyes. "Open pen 2 now and deactivate the portal now!" shouted Bob. All Nigel could see was sand fly through the portal before it ceased to be. "You did it Nigel"! Chaired Bob "you saved the Velociraptor from extinction." Confused Nigel grasped hold of the fence dividing pen 1 (were he was currently kneeling) and pen 2 which contained three feathered dinosaurs. "Yes we got them" laughed Nigel coughing up the remaining grains of sand from his lungs. The dominant female screeched at Nigel through the bars of the divider whilst her two pack mates circled their new environment.

 **The news of the raptor restoration soon reaches head vet Suzanne, who comes to check up on the pack as they settle in their new enclosure dubbed 'Raptor rampart'.**

Suzanne gets out of her jeep and makes her way over to join Bob and nigel who are looking down at the velociraptor pack. "Wow they're absolutely gorgeous Nigel well done". Complemented Suzanne. "You can say that again." agreed Bob. "Thanks guys they were definitely worth it." added Nigel.

"Are you feeling any better Nigel?" Asked suzanne." I heard you endured a sandstorm in order to rescue these guys." "I'm feeling much better now thanks and seeing them alive and well really makes it worth it."

 **The park has something else to be happy about as Nigel was about to find out.**

"The results of the DNA tests have comeback". Revealed suzanne waving the results in her hand. Both Bob and Nigel faced suzanne intrigued. "It's all good news! We should be able to successfully breed from both the MIcroceratops and the homalocephale ". Said Suzanne excitedly. "Thats fantastic news" agreed both bob and nigel. "Have we any names for the velociraptors?" asked Bob. "For the dominant female I was thinking Queenie and for the two lower ranking raptors Vinne for the male and Agatha for the female."" Lovely." commented Suzanne. "Hey with Queenie the velociraptor and her pack it looks like the park now has it own royal family". Joked Bob. All three of the parks employers started to laugh as they watched over the park.

 **Something the current park queen doesn't find amusing.**

Matilda stood on hill and let out a massive roar. On the opposite side of the park Queenie and her pack screeched back. The battle for park queen was on!

 **Next time at prehistoric park…**

 **Suzanne discovers what's wrong with the parks deinosuchus**

*A shoot of the humongous crocodile emerging from the water*

 **Bob has trouble with the microceratops herd**

 ***** A shoot of Bob chasing the Microceratops*

 **And Nigel goes back to prehistoric new zealand to rescue one of the biggest birds the world has ever seen.**

*A shoot of Nigel looking up at a giant bird*

 **This week Nigel saved…**

 **Gilmosaurus (1,female)**

 **H** **omalocephale** **(2,male 1,female)**

 **Microceratops (4,female 1,male)**

 **Saurornithoides (2,males)**

 **Velociraptor(1,male, )**

Well that's it folks!The first episode of the second series of prehistoric park ten years on to the day! Hope you all enjoyed it and wish to continue reading my interpretation of what a second series of prehistoric park could look like! Please leave positive comments and suggestions of future episodes. even though I do have the series planned out but some of your ideas might be better than mine! Hope to see you for episode 2!


End file.
